


Archangel Lost

by Deymorale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass Archangel, Big Brother Luci, Big Brother Michael, Caring Lucifer, Crowley is a grade a douchebag, F/M, Fifth Archangel, Gen, Mentions of Bobby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deymorale/pseuds/Deymorale
Summary: Lucifer has escaped from the cage. . . Again. This time he's seeking help. From the Winchesters. He's overheard the plans the Demons have. Invading Heaven? What gives them the right.  He needs the brothers help in finding his closest friend. Raziel."The question isn't who's going to let me; it's who's going to stop me." Crowley growled at the brothers."I am." Raziel spoke from behind Crowley.I don't own anything in this. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Lucifer, Crowley, and Michael all belong to Supernatural. This is my first fanfic, hope you guys love it.Also, I'm writing this on Wattpad under the same username and title if you guys want to read it there.





	1. Chapter 1

    The man knocked on the metal door. He hadn't been here in awhile. Maybe they left? Hell, maybe they were dead. He hoped not. He needed them. The door opened and he saw Sam.  
    "Heya Sammy," the man grinned, "been a long time bunk mate." The door slammed in his face, "oh come on Sam. I'm not here to use you as a vessel. I need your help."  
    "Dean!" Sam ran down the stairs of the bunker.  
Dean ran out of the library, gun in hand, ready for whatever danger was there.  
"Lucifer is at our door. . ." Sam skid to a stop.  
"Come again?" Dean thought he heard Sam wrong. Lucifer at their door? Impossible. They put him back in the cage. In the next moment a familiar sound of wings indicated that Cas was there.  
"I sensed Sam in distress. And were you two aware that Lucifer is outside the bunker?" Cas's monotoned voice filled the air.  
"Why the hell is that bag of dicks out of the cage?" Dean rubbed is hand against his face.  
"If you guys give me a chance, I'll explain what's going on," Lucifer's voice boomed from outside, "I need your help. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

The boys had a mental discussion about what to do. All three of them nodded at each other and Sam went up the stairs. He hesitated before opening the door. Letting Lucifer in.  
    "Glad to see you boys came to your senses." Lucifer said smugly.  
    "No funny business," Dean pointed at the Archangel, "you hear me?"  
    Lucifer simply nodded and made his way down the stairs, "you guys are not going to believe why I'm here."  
    Sam lead the way to the library, "get on with it then."  
    "Mmmm. . . You're going to want to sit down for this." Lucifer grinned.  
    When they finally entered the library, Lucifer leaned against the door frame as the boys sat down.  
    "I need your help finding my best friend. My sister. The Archangel no one speaks about. Raziel." Lucifer saw Cas tense up. Who wouldn't when they heard her name? She was terrifying. Even if she was small for an Archangel. She had six beautiful black wings, their father took each feather and dipped them in a gold that matched her eyes. Lucifer could remember when their father created the Leviathans. Him and all of his brothers were scared of them. But not her. She didn't think twice of toying with them. He could swear he saw fear in their eyes when they were being locked away in Purgatory and she was the last thing they saw.  
    "Raziel? I. . . I though she was dead." Cas spoke first. His voice barely above a whisper. Lucifer tensed at his words. Dead? Surely he would have felt her passing. They were close after all. "No one has seen her since you fell." Cas looked at him. Lucifer's smile fell from his face and his eyes fill with worry. Could she really be dead?


	3. Chapter 3

Thea threw a few more jabs at the punching bag before she felt another presence in the room. She turned around. Ready to fight. Only to come face to face with Michael. He was out? Free of the cage. . . What about Lucifer? Her heart sped up.  
"Look. . . I know you're a hunter. I need help. . ." Michael said as he toppled over in pain.  
"Brother!" Thea ran to his side. Michael looked confused. Why had this hunter just call him brother? Then he saw her.  
"Raziel?" She nodded at him. Tears forming in her eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Raziel was alive.  
~~~  
Sam and Dean exchanged looks, "I thought there were only four Archangels?" Sam broke the silence.  
"Hence why I said "the Archangel no one speaks about"." Lucifer rolled his eyes, "there's a hunter who is supposed to be her true vessel. She lives in Clarksville, Tennessee. Maybe she can tell us if she knows where Raziel is." A small glimmer of hope returned to his eyes.  
~~~  
Raziel healed Michael. They were now sitting on the front porch of where she lived.  
"I can't believe you're alive. . ." Michael said. She had been gone for years. Almost as long as Lucifer had been a fallen Angel.  
"I had to make myself disappear. After Sataniel fell, and our brothers and sisters cursed me for giving my book to Adam and Eve I couldn't. . . I couldn't stay there anymore." She formed a sad smile.  
Michael scanned her face. He abandoned her. Just like he did Lucifer. What kind of brother was he? He was too busy gloating at the fact that he cast Lucifer down he failed to see the pain she was in. She was the closest to Lucifer after all. All she wanted to do was redeem her brother. Correct what he had broken. And their brothers and sisters cursed her for it.  
"I'm so sorry. . ." He pulled her into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the name Raziel calls Lucifer is Sataniel. And it's pronounced Suh-tahn-ee-l


	4. Chapter 4

As the boys packed for the trip to Clarksville, Lucifer and Cas stood in the library.  
"How did you get out?" Cas spoke louder than he intended.  
"Don't know to be honest. One minute Michael and I hear something we can't believe. And the next we're free. I haven't seen Michael since. We got out a week ago." Lucifer's eyes roamed the room.   
Sam and Dean entered the room once again, "alright, let's go. The faster we find your girlfriend the faster you can leave us alone." Dean looked at Lucifer.  
"Oh. . . Didn't I tell you? I'm still gonna need your help when we find her." Lucifer grinned, "and that's my sister you hairless ape." He growled. Cas got up to defend the brothers. Only to back down when he saw Lucifer walk off. Cas saw the pain in his eyes. Lucifer would do anything to protect his sister. Just like Cas would do anything to protect the Winchesters. Cas rebelled for them, and he knew Lucifer would do the same for Raziel.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally on the road, Cas was trying to figure out why his older brother was desperate to find Raziel. Lucifer hadn't told them why. Maybe he had a reason? Maybe he was waiting for everyone to hear it all at once.  
"So. . ." Dean started, "why are we looking for this Archangel? Is she a dick like the rest of your family?" The Imapla's windows started to frost.  
"She is the most terrifying being I've known. And I'm the Devil. She scared the Leviathans shitless. She has gold eyes. And her wings. . . Black and gold. Everyone in Heaven was jealous of her wings. They say if an Angel has black wings she helped create them." Lucifer seemed to calm down as he spoke of his sister. They could see out of the windows again.  
"Then why are we looking for her?" Cas repeated Dean's question. Lucifer hesitated. Should he tell them now? Or wait?  
"I. . ." He paused, "I need her help. Crowley plans to corrupt Heaven."


	6. Chapter 6

Raziel stared at Michael. Dumbfounded.  
"Excuse me?" Her rage was building, "Crowley wants to do what?!" She was furious. Lucifer was out. Was he even trying to find her? Out of all her Archangel brothers Michael found her first. And now he was telling her Demons were going to invade Heaven? Michael understood why his brothers and sisters wanted her to leave home. They all knew what she was capable of. She knew everything father did. If father died. She could easily take his place.  
"That's what we heard. . ." Michael tried not to let his fear show. He was the oldest Archangel. Yet his younger sister's anger was terrifying him.  
"I'm going to kill him. . . He is going to regret the day he even thought of doing this. And when I'm done, I'll bring him back. I'll make him watch as I purify Hell. And then he's going to be my pet as I make a second Heaven." Raziel sent a shiver through Michael.  
~~~  
The rest of the ride was mostly quiet. That was until they entered Tennessee. All four of them heard a song in their heads. Castiel tensed as he recognized the voice. Lucifer couldn't help but smile. Raziel was alive. He didn't lose his best friend. Sam started humming the song and Dean sang it.  
"When the hell did we get Stairway to Heaven stuck in both of our heads?" Dean started.  
"You didn't. That was Raziel. She seems. . . Upset. Angry. That's the emotion. . ." Lucifer's eyes darkened.  
"We must find her soon. . . You do not want her anger getting. . . Out of control." Cas had a hint of fear in his voice.  
"Why? She can't be worse than Satan." Dean shot a glance at Cas in the rear view mirror. Lucifer broke out into a laugh.  
"Dean. . . Raziel is the Angel of Mysteries. Keeper of the Secrets of God. She knows the secrets of the Universe and how it works. She knows everything dear old dad does. You should be terrified." Lucifer grinned. Cas saw a slight flash of fear in the Archangel's eyes.  
"So you're telling us, your little sister. Is worse than you?" Sam spoke.  
"Right you are Sammy." Lucifer playfully hit his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael was laying on the couch in Raziel's living room. Listening to her sing Hotel California in the shower. He was confused by how she grew accustomed to humanity. _I do it blend in. Hunting was the easiest thing to do. No one questions me._ He wondered if she'd return to Heaven. The shower turned off. He heard a knock at the door. Not thinking twice he got up and opened it. The Winchesters, Lucifer, and Castiel all staring at him.  
"Adam?" Both Winchesters said in unison.  
"Uh. . . No. Sorry. Adam passed when Castiel molotoved me with holy fire. But he is in Heaven. He shares one with his mother." Michael had a sad smile. Raziel walked into the room and froze.  
"Sataniel?" She all but whispered. He had been looking for her after all. She ran toward him and engulfed him in a hug.  
"I missed you too little sister. But please. . . Call me Lucifer. Sataniel hurts too much to hear." She nodded into his chest.  
"Castiel tells me you went missing after I fell. Why? I thought I may have lost you." Lucifer pulled her closer.  
Raziel looked up at her brother. Her eyes filled with pain. She lifted two fingers to his forehead to show him what she went through. His jaw clenched and his knees buckled. He growled. He wanted to kill everyone who caused her this pain.  
"They're just afraid of you little one. You're basically father's carbon copy and they don't know how to handle it." Lucifer kissed the top of her head. The Winchesters were a tad surprised. Lucifer was showing affection. Maybe getting his sister back was changing him. Maybe the threat on his home was changing him. . .


	8. Chapter 8

"So. When does Crowley plan to invade our home?" Raziel was twirling her Angel Blade in her hand.  
"We couldn't really hear that. Sometime soon I expect." Michael said pacing.  
"Stultus est sicut stultus facit," Raziel grinned, "I'm going to stop him."  
"You're not doing that alone. Hell, you aren't doing anything alone anymore. Get used to me being back little sister. Do not get foolish." Lucifer glared at her.  
"So how do we stop him?" Sam asked. Glancing over at Raziel. Her vessel had to be at least 5'4". How could Lucifer be afraid of her?  
"Guess we should think on that. Look for signs of omens. We'll go from there." Dean got up from the couch, "got any beer? Any pie?" Raziel nodded and showed him to the kitchen.  
~~~  
Dean returned to Sam and Cas with a couple of beers.  
"Her vessel is Thea Solomon?" Dean handed a beer to Sam, "why the hell does that name seem so familiar?"  
"Wait. . . The "Thea Solomon"? No way. . ." Sam opened his beer.  
"Didn't Bobby say he knew her?" Dean wished he could call Bobby to ask. Just to hear his voice once more.  
"Uhh. . . Yeah I think so. He met her shortly after he became a hunter." Sam sipped his beer.  
"Bobby? Bobby Singer?" Raziel's voice filled the room, "how is he? Still stubborn?" She smiled. She saw the brothers swallow the lump in their throats.  
"He uh. . . He passed a few years back. Leviathans." Dean saw an array of emotions on the Archangel.  
"I remember them. It was the only time I used my Angel mojo to hunt things. Can't believe those bastards got out. . ." A scowl crossed her face. Lucifer walked into the room.  
"I need you guys to summon Crowley." He looked at the brothers as he took his place next to Raziel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin:  
> Stultus est sicut stultus facit - stupid is as stupid does.


	9. Chapter 9

"You want us to do what?" Dean stared at Lucifer. _Yes. Let's summon Crowley. With three Archangels in the house. What could go wrong?_  
"He's not wrong. He might spill something. I mean. Who would expect Lucifer to ask the Winchesters for help? He won't expect us here." Raziel supported her older brother.  
"Fine. But don't interfere till necessary." Dean looked between the two Archangels. They nodded. The boys went to summon the King of Hell.  
"Hello boys." His familiar British accent filled the air, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"What have you been been up to? Hell has been quiet lately. Getting bored?" Sam spoke.  
"I am actually. I also need your help. Where's the Giraffe?" Crowley grinned.  
"What's it to you?" Dean crossed his arms.  
"Well. . . He's rebellious. He wants back into Heaven? Yes? I can make that happen. I just need him to show me the gate. So I can make. . . Changes."  
"And by changes you mean corrupting Heaven?" Sam moved across the room.  
"Exactly. This is why I like you Sam. You're smart."  
"And who's to say we're going to let you? Who's to say the Angels are going to let you?" Sam stopped.  
"The question isn't who's going to let me; it's who's going to stop me." Crowley growled at the brothers.  
And with that. The sound of fluttering wings filled the room.  
"I am." Raziel spoke from behind Crowley. She saw him flinch, "can't run away can you? Yeah that won't happen. You see. I have a Devils Trap under the floor boards of this room. You won't be leaving anytime soon. Now tell me. Why are you trying to invade my home?" Her voice was intimidating.


	10. Chapter 10

Once they had Crowley chained up. Raziel went to work. Interrogating.  
"Immanissimum ac foedissimum monstrum. You will never enter Heaven. I will stop you. My esiasacahe will stop you. I'm sure you've grown fond of them." She grinned.  
"You mean. . ." Crowley swallowed. Anger instantly crossed his face, "bollocks."  
"Oh yes. Lucifer is out. Michael too. And I'm betting you thought I was dead?"  
"Bloody idiots. I told them to watch the cage. And you. Vacca stulta. Why are you here?" Crowley spat. Before they knew what was happening Lucifer had his hand around Crowley's throat.  
"Do you wanna try that again?" His grip tightened, "you forget who's presence you're in." A growl came from his chest.  
"Lucifer. Let him go. He's just a lowly Demon. Not worth the anger.." Raziel stood. Lucifer looked back at her and released Crowley.  
"I'm the bloody King of Hell you whore of an Angel!" Crowley was fuming.  
"Futue te ipsum." Raziel walked out of the room. Lucifer trailing her.  
"You first sweetheart." Crowley called after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enochian:  
> esiasacahe - brothers.  
> Latin:  
> Immanissimum ac foedissimum monstrum - gross and putrid monster.  
> Vacca stulta - you stupid cow.  
> Futue te ipsum - go fuck yourself.


	11. Chapter 11

"He's scared. But I don't think he's scared enough to stop what he's doing." Raziel stared at the four men in her living room.  
"Could. . . Could you really purify Hell?" Michael had a serious look on his face.  
"Come again?" Dean answered for his brother and his best friend. Did they hear Michael right? Purify Hell? No more Demons. . ?  
"I don't know. . . It could be impossible." Raziel shifted her legs.  
"It always seems impossible until it's done." Lucifer stood. Stretching.  
"I need to think on it. . . Best way to do that is to blow off steam. So please. If you'll excuse me." And with that Raziel left the room.  
~~~  
Dean found Raziel in her gym. She was throwing punches at a dummy. He noticed she had quite a few tattoos. The one on her back was gorgeous. It was Angel wings. They almost looked real. They were black. And. . . Had red in them? The one that stood out the most was on her ribs. _Semper Perge Pugnare._ Latin.  
"What does the tattoo on your ribs mean?" He finally spoke. She turned around to look at him. Adrenaline still going.  
"Always continue to fight." She touched the words softly.  
"What about the one on your back? Why the red? Lucifer told us your wings were black and gold." Dean noticed the anti-possession charm on her chest.  
"They are. The red is a reminder of my brother. His eyes glow red."  
"And the anti-possession charm? What Demon would be dumb enough to possess you?" He chuckled.  
"Didn't get it for that. Did it because I'm a hunter. Easier for other hunters to trust me." Raziel smiled at him. Dean smiled back.  
"Need to get some food. Wanna go?" He asked. About to leave the room when she nodded and followed him.


	12. Chapter 12

    "Purifying Hell won't work. We would need all five of the Archangels. We only have three. But Crowley doesn't know how many we need. . ." Raziel's voice made Dean slightly jump. She was quiet the entire ride to the store.  
    "He won't crack that easy. This is Crowley we're talking about. Grade A Douchebag." Dean put a pie in the basket.  
    "True enough. And the Demons will follow him if they think he can do it. Do you know if there are any Lucifer loyalists still around?" Dean shrugged at her question.  
    "Guess we got work to do." Dean winked at the Archangel and paid for the food.  
~~~  
    "So," Dean looked at Raziel as they got into Baby, "why'd you run from Heaven? I mean. You're an Archangel."  
    "Well. . . After Lucifer refused to love father's creations. He corrupted the Garden of Eden. And Adam and Eve ate the fruit. Which caused them to be expelled from the garden. I tried to fix what my brother had done. Maybe change my father's mind. . . It didn't work. All it did was have my brothers and sisters hate me." Raziel looked at her hands.  
    "How'd you try to fix it?" Dean was interested in the Archangel now. He'd never seen so much emotion on an Angel.  
    "I had this book. I stood next to my father in the throne room and wrote down everything he whispered to me. Everything that was discussed in that room. And. . ." She hesitated, "I gave my book to Adam and Eve hoping they would better understand my father. But my brothers and sisters didn't very much appreciate that. . . They took the book from them and threw it into the ocean." She looked at Dean.  
    "So you just wanted your brother back. I know how that feels." Dean smiled at her.  
    "Yeah. . . But what pissed them off even more is that father didn't punish me. He did the opposite. He retrieved the book and gave it to Adam and Eve. My brothers and sisters couldn't stand that. So I left. I couldn't fix what Lucifer had done. What he broke. I found my vessel and started hunting. She was already a top tier hunter. I learned a lot from her memories." Raziel closed her eyes.  
    "Is she still alive?" Dean asked quietly. Parking Baby.  
    "No. . . I was fighting Demons and got expelled somehow. They killed her before I could save her. I do believe she is happy in Heaven. She was alive for hundreds of years. . ." Raziel stretched as she got out of the Impala.


	13. Chapter 13

"Do not get close to him Raziel. He's a Winchester. A mud monkey. He's flawed. . . I won't have my sister getting close to him." Lucifer was glaring daggers into Raziel's back.   
"Lucifer," she sighed, "don't be such a stick in the mud. Do you know how long I've been down here? I've had to deal with so many things. You wouldn't understand. You left me. Michael abandoned me. I was alone. . . So you don't get to dictate who I can get close to and who I can't!" Her eyes started to glow gold. Lucifer wrapped his arms around her.  
"I don't want you getting hurt." He whispered, "I'm sorry I left. . ." Raziel stayed quiet. And Lucifer left the room.  
~~~  
"I don't see how Raziel is dangerous. I heard her story. She just wanted her brother back. Almost reminded me of us." Dean took a bite of his pie.  
"You mean our unhealthy obsession with saving each other?" Sam looked up from his laptop. Dean chuckled and took a bite of his pie.   
"Be careful around her. . . Remember the type of Archangel she is. Remember who she is close to. She might just use you. Just to get Lucifer close to Sam." Cas didn't look at either of the brothers. His focus was his hands.  
"I don't think she'd do that. What's gotten into you Cas?" Dean stared at the Angel.   
"She is. . . I ju-" Cas was cut off. Raziel walked into the room.  
"You guys wanna go to the bar?" She smiled at the brothers.


	14. Chapter 14

"Raziel. That man has been staring at you since we got here." Sam took a sip of his beer. Dean was already flirting with a blonde at the bar. Cas was staring out the window.  
"Hmmm. . . He's good looking. Healthy. Strong. . . Ehh. Why not. I'll blow his mind." Raziel downed the rest of her beer and got up. Sam watched the Archangel leave with the man. Dean walked back to the booth fifteen minutes later.   
"She was actually not worth the effort. . . Didn't think I'd ever say that." Dean didn't bother taking a seat.   
"Wow. Alright then, you ready to leave?" Sam finished his drink. Dean nodded.  
"Where's Raziel?" Dean looked for the Archangel.  
"Left with a guy like. . . Ten minutes ago?" Sam got up.   
"Wow. Didn't take her for the one night stand type." Dean laughed.  
As the boys walked out to the Impala a blinding light came from the motel across the street. The brothers instantly covered their eyes. Cas fell to his knees. The light was gone almost as fast as it came.  
"What the hell was that?!" Dean all but yelled.  
"That was Raziel's true form. . . She was. . ." Cas couldn't get the words out.  
"I knew she was a whore." Crowley's voice rang out.  
"How the hell did you get free?" Dean was still yelling.  
"I have my secrets." Crowley left with those words.  
"Son of a bitch!" Dean helped Cas up, "what's going on?" He looked at the Angel for answers.  
"Lucifer can't know this happened. . ." Cas whispered.  
"I already know. . ." Lucifer growled from behind the boys, "who was she with?"  
"Uh. . . Some stranger from the bar." Sam spoke with no fear in his voice. Lucifer sighed a breath of relief. _At least it wasn't one of the Winchesters. . ._


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you mean Crowley is gone?" The air got heavy with Raziel's anger.  
"Well. While you were out fornicating with a _human_. And showing your true form to half of the city! Demons broke the trap and Crowley left with them." Lucifer yelled.  
"And where the hell were you?!" Her voice rose.  
"Trying to figure out why my sister was sleeping with the things I hate the most." The air grew cold.  
"It's called stress relief! And just because you hate them doesn't mean I do too. I love father's creations. I tried showing him that you were making a mistake. That you did love them. You were just too prideful to admit it!" She spat. Lucifer looked taken aback. _Was what she said true?_ Lucifer left with nothing else to say.  
~~~  
"Well. . . With Crowley and Lucifer m.i.a. I think we're gonna head back the the bunker. Still got people to save and all that fun stuff." Dean packed his duffle bag.  
"I'll go with you. Michael will stay here. That way when Lucifer comes to his senses he'll be able to find us. If he wants to. . . Stubborn filus canis." Raziel walked to her room. Dean trailing her. Leaving Sam to pack the Impala.  
"You use Latin a lot more than you do Enochian. . . Why?" Dean leaned on her door frame.  
"Why speak the tongue of the family who hates me almost as much as they hate Lucifer?" She continued to pack. Dean shrugged at her question. Not knowing what to say.  
"Besides. How many hunters do you know that speak Enochian?" She smiled at him.  
"You got me there," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "you ready to go?" Raziel nodded and grabbed her things.  
~~~  
On the ride back to the bunker Raziel could feel the tension oozing out of her new companions. She could see the regret in Sam's face. How nervous he actually was that Lucifer was free. The pain written across Dean's face. All the heartache he had gone through. And the remorse dripping off of Castiel. She heard what the Angels had said about him on Angel Radio.  
"Guys come on. So you made a few mistakes. Everyone does. Freedom is not worth having if it does not include the freedom to make mistakes." Raziel was trying to lift their spirits. She sighed. Seeing what she had said was useless.  
"I can't believe I'm bout to say this. . ." She muttered, "go after what you really love and find a way to make that work for you, and you will be a happy person. If hunting things is truly what brings you happiness then keep at it. No one will stop you. I'll be here to help you when you can't find your way." She closed her eyes.  
"Did you seriously just quote Tom Petty?" Dean glanced at the Archangel in the rear view mirror. Her eyes flew open. He could swear he saw her blush. Sam started laughing. Dean joined him. _Two out of three wasn't so bad right?_ Raziel looked at Cas. He had a smile on his face. _Make that three out of three. Jackpot._ Raziel joined the laughter. She was glad she met the Winchesters. Hunting with them would be a great change of pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin:  
> Filus canis - son of a bitch.


	16. Chapter 16

"It still looks the same. . ." Raziel sighed, "the warding has grown weak. You need to redo it." She growled.  
"You've been here before?" Sam furrowed his brows.  
"Yes. Years ago. I was the one to show them the warding. One of the first Angels they met. Only one they trusted." She grabbed her things from the trunk. The boys watched her walk into the bunker like she owned the place.  
"If she wasn't so close to Lucifer. . ." Dean grunted grabbing his duffle bag.  
"That's the only thing stopping you?" Sam laughed.  
"Would you sleep with her? I mean you saw how pissed he was when it was a stranger. Imagine it being one of the hunters who threw him into the cage. That's a death sentence for sure." Dean followed the Archangel inside. Sam shrugged and did the same.  
~~~  
After Raziel showed the Winchesters how to keep the bunker properly warded. And a few days of searching for cases. Something came up.  
"So get this," Sam looks at his laptop, "a family in Phoenix, Arizona buried their teenage daughter a few weeks ago. And a couple of days ago she showed up at their door looking like she never died." Sam looked up at his listeners.  
"Interesting. . . That's all they said? No strange smells. No strange behavior?" Raziel walked over to see what was pulled up on his laptop.  
"None. I think we should pay them a visit." Sam could feel the heat coming off of the Archangel. _Were Angels normally this warm? She was like a heater_.  
"Well. We got work to do. Pack your shit." Dean distracted Sam from the Angel heater next to him.  
~~~  
As the Winchesters made their way to Phoenix, Arizona. Raziel decided to check out what they were going up against. She returned to the Impala a short time later. Making the brothers jump.  
"There are only a few Demons in town. They want Crowley dethroned," Raziel spoke quickly, "apparently. Things were better the short time Lucifer was in control. They think Crowley is weak." She saw the brothers nod.


	17. Chapter 17

    "Lucifer. You are a complete imbecile. Daft. How could you argue with her like that? She is your sister!" Michael slammed his fist on the table. Lucifer stayed silent.  
    "You've been gone from her life for longer than you think. Don't push her away. . ." Michael looked at his brother.  
    "Where is she?" Lucifers' voice was full of regret.  
    "The bunker." Michael smiled when his brother disappeared.  
~~~  
"I can't believe we're working with Demons again. . ." Dean walked into the bunker kitchen and froze. He saw Lucifer sitting at the table.  
"Could be worse. We could be fighting Leviathans again." Sam almost ran into Dean.  
"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes." Lucifer grinned.  
"Dean! I wanna make a pie. Blackberry sound good to you?" Raziels' voice rang out behind the boys. She froze as her gaze landed on Lucifer.  
"Raziel. . . I. . . I'm sorry. I've been here for a week waiting for you to return. Where were you?" Lucifer hoped she would accept the apology.  
"We were on a case. We've got some Demons working with us to stop Crowley. They want you back on the throne." The boys could see the look of hurt cross Lucifers' face. Raziel had completely ignored his apology.  
"So I've heard. He needs to to be dealt with." Lucifer kept his voice steady.  
"They're taking "meat su-"." Raziel stopped speaking. She had a serious look on her face. Lucifer soon had the same look. _Please. . . Someone help me. . . I need a Angel. . . Raziel if you can hear me I need your help. There are Demons in my home. They have my boys. . . Please. . ._  
"Taylor. . ." Raziel quickly whispered and disappeared.  
"Raziel, no!" Lucifer couldn't get the words out in time. Castiel appeared at that same moment.  
"I heard the prayer. It's a trap. And now the rest of the Angels know Raziel is alive. . . We need to find her." Cas spoke calmly.


	18. Chapter 18

"Let's hope your little Angel shows. She is your best friend right?" Crowley grinned at Taylor.

"Potes meos suaviari clunes. She won't fall for your trap. She'll come prepared." Taylor spat.

"My, my. What a moth you have. Did you r pet teach you that?"

"She taught me a lot more than that you son of a bitch." Taylor hissed.

~~~

Raziel kept herself hidden. She knew this was a trap. She wasn't stupid. She had her weapon with her. The Soul Reaver. Hidden away from all but her. It was as deadly as Michael's Lance. When she sliced through her enemies, the blade would rid the victim of it's soul. If they had one. When Crowley took a step closer to Taylor, Raziel decided it was time to reveal herself.

"Step away from my best friend you filth." Her voice was menacing. Crowley turned around with a smile on his face, only for it to fade when he saw the Soul Reaver.

"So," Crowley tried to hide the fear in his voice, "you've had it this entire time then?"

"You think I could be careless like my brothers?" Raziel laughed, "you can't be that daft." She took a step forward. Crowley smiled at her as he lit the circle of holy oil she stepped into.

"Honestly love, you were careless. You see, I've trapped you for a short time. But in that time if you don't give me what I want. Well, you can say goodbye to your pretty little friend over there." Crowley looked pleased. Raziel only laughed.

"You are daft. While you were testing the waters. Trying to get Taylor to spill any information she had on me. I drew a devils trap on ceiling below this room. Right where you stand. So while I may be powerless for a short time. So are you. And you're completely defenseless. All of your goons outside are dead." Raziel smirked as the firre was starting to die.

Raziel turned to Taylor, "I've already saved the boys. I'll get us out of here." She cut Taylor free and flew them to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin:  
> Potes meos suaviari clunes.
> 
> Meaning:  
> You can kiss my ass.


End file.
